Bellum lunari
by Pearlady
Summary: Miniatura. Luna trafia do niewoli u Voldemorta i nieoczekiwanie staje się zagrożeniem dla Bellatrix.


_- Panie, złapaliśmy przyjaciółkę Pottera._  
_- Granger?_  
_- Lovegood, Panie. Jej ojciec zamieszczał artykuły o twoim powrocie, kiedy jeszcze trzymaliśmy Knota i Proroka Codziennego w garści. Była w ministerstwie._  
_- To ta obłąkana?_  
_- Tak, Panie._  
_- Niech Bella się nią zajmie. Ciągnie swój do swego._  
_- Bella, Panie?_  
_- Czyżbyś miał jakieś uwagi, Severusie?_  
_- Żyję, aby służyć, Panie._  
_- Tak, prawda spłynęła z twoich ust… Zejdź mi już z oczu. I powiadom Bellę o jej nowej przyjaciółce. _  
_ Chcę wiedzieć wszystko._

* * *

Wielkie oczy, ciemnobrązowe, chociaż tak jakoś udające czarne. Widać to po nich, po oczach widać właściwie wszystko. Mój tatuś ma oczy niebieskie, słoneczne, zmieniają się tylko, kiedy opowiada o swoich badaniach, wtedy lekko ciemnieją i czasem się o niego boję. Mówi głośno i wyraźnie, podnosi wysoko głowę i głos mu się unosi triumfem, wznosi się jakby o kilka pięter, tata mówi o chropaku, kolejne piętro, o wyrwigrządce, stop. Kilka lekkich kroków na półpiętro, napięcie rozpina się na szerokość schodów – już, wyrwigrządka ma kilka ras, triumf znów unosi głowę i nawet głos – to by było piękne, to by mogło być piękne, tylko niepokojące ciemnienie oczu -  
Właściwie nigdy nie wiadomo, co się zmienia, tata mówi, jak zawsze; opowiada mi o świecie, opowiada o sobie, chce, żebym wiedziała więcej i potrafiła rozróżniać prawdę od kłamstwa, nie ma w tym nic złego, może za bardzo mu zależy. Może siłą i rozpędem jego radości oczy schodzą o kilka rejonów za daleko, wizytują piwnicę, to takie niezdrowe – głowa na piętra, oczy pod ziemię. Zawsze się boję, kiedy mu się oczy chowają pod ziemię, oddzielają od ciała i od kierunku myśli, powinien patrzyć na mnie i mnie widzieć, nie uciekać wzrokiem do ciemności, nie zarażać się cieniami, nie kryć wśród nich, nie ufać, nie iść -  
Ja jestem słoneczna i mój tata też. Mój tata jest pięknym człowiekiem, ciepłe uśmiechy chowają mu się po kątach ciała, w załamaniach łokcia i kolan. I opowiada mi prawdę o świecie z troski, z miłości, z pasji – rozświetla się cały, jest dumny, jest szczęśliwy, tylko wtedy przychodzą cienie i ja się od nich odsuwam. Słuchając zapamiętuję każde słowo, przyjmuję je i wierzę bardziej niż we wszystko inne, kocham mojego tatę przez kochanie jego słów. On w nich żyje, ja je trzymam w sobie i nigdy się nie rozstaję z tatą. Kiedy się odsuwam od cieni, słucham tylko głową i dlatego tyle we mnie tego siedzi, wyraźniej, niż wszystko inne, opowieści taty wysuwają się na pierwszy plan, wypełniają scenę: są intensywne.  
Widzę je, nawet teraz – tata patrzy z nieobecnym uśmiechem przed siebie, cienie się rozgaszczają – przesuwają mi się przed oczyma obrazy, jak żywe, tata opowiada sugestywnie, cienie uwydatniają, może są jego przyjaciółmi, w końcu są wierne.  
Są wierniejsze niż ja, ja tatę zdradzam, odsuwam się od cieni w jego oczach z dziecinnego strachu, zakrywam sobie serce umysłem jak parasolką, pomarszczoną i biało -szarą, ale nieprzemakalną. Chcę tacie powiedzieć, że go kocham, ale cienie nie mówią. Chcę być mu wierna, więc trwam tak jak one i zapamiętuję wszystkie opowieści, noszę je przy sobie jak medalion ze zdjęciem, upycham nimi kieszenie i wystawiam na słońce razem ze swoim noskiem. Myślę, że to im się podoba, tata zawsze mówi, że opowieści dobrze się czują na wolności, na świeżym powietrzu – tylko ludzie się wtedy od nich i ode mnie odwracają. To smutne, ale chcę być wierna tacie jak jego cienie z niebieskich oczu, moje oczy też są niebieskie, dlatego trzymam jego opowieści zawsze pod ręką, w kieszeniach, żeby móc po nie sięgnąć zawsze i dla każdego. To takie miłe, obdarowywać wszystkich.

Te oczy ciemnobrązowe, prawie czarne, też mają cienie. To dlatego ich kolor jest taki niestały, piwniczny – zawilgocony. A szyja, długa, biała – i twarz, piękna, wyrazista, silna – tak właśnie musi wyglądać twarz silna i wytrwała – i głos, wszystko wspina się po schodach. Wysokich, eleganckich, krętych, jak te prowadzące na Wieżę Astronomiczną, gdzie zginął profesor Dumbledore. To smutne, że ta pani, taka piękna, taka wysoka, tak bardzo przypomina tatę, cała jest rozdarta między piętrem a piwnicą – i w niej widzę to wyraźnie:  
parter jest pusty.  
Ona sama zawsze mi się wydawała wydrążona, kiedy zabijała Syriusza, jej ciało zdawało się cierpieć i zwijać się w bólu, ale ona tego nie widziała. Jej oczy tylko są bogate, piwniczno-wilgotne, parzące i magnetyczne. Nawet na mnie nie patrzy z chłodem, jak pan Malfoy albo jak profesor Snape, na mnie patrzy z tym samym żarem, jakby widziała przeze mnie, jakby za mną stał jej ukochany Pan. Jakby on stał za każdym sprzętem, za każdym człowiekiem, za powietrzem: tak parzy jej wzrok.  
Pani Bellatrix jest piękna.

Czasami żałuję, że nie będę piękna. Bo to może być olśniewające wrażenie, tak właśnie o tym myślę, jak o olśnieniu: iglasty, jesienny las pogrążony w pasmach mgły, przewijających się tuż przy ziemi i wyżej, jak wstęgi z prezentów urodzinowych, na to wszystko lekki deszcz albo płatki śniegu, to zależy od mojego nastroju, gdy pragnę. Pani Bellatrix jest piękna upałem, dusznością i zapachem orchidei. Przytłacza i ciągnie za sobą, można by za nią pójść, ale to nie ma sensu, to nie ma celu, wszystkie drogi Belli prowadzą do jej Pana – słyszałam, on tak ją właśnie nazywa, Bella, pieszczotliwie, jak pluszowe kociątko na sznurek, które miauczy i pije mleczko z miseczki na każde zawołanie. Ona czasem zmienia się, jest animagiem, jak profesor McGonagall, ale w takt zupełnie innej melodii: przybiera postać pantery, przeciąga się w napięciu mięśni od pięt, poprzez długi, lśniący grzbiet w stronę pyska, stawia uszy i kładzie się obok tronu Voldemorta, żeby wpatrywać się w stojących przed nim, wpatrywać się bez mrugnięcia, kontrolować z żarem i oddaniem. Nawet w tej postaci ma lekkość, ale wciąż przytłacza jak mdły zapach, przygważdża do ziemi: wszystkim nam się przy niej czołgają myśli, wypowiadamy je sobie niskim, chropawym głosem, instynktownie nie odrywając się od podłoża. A jej oczy ciemnobrązowe, udające czarne, nie opuszczają nas ani na chwilę, przydając nam ciężaru.  
To takie dziwne, pomyśleć, że ja jestem tą chłodną, gdy ona aż krzyczy żarem. Chciałam zawsze rozdawać ciepło, słoneczny blask, w ten sposób zdobyć przyjaciół wiernych jak cienie taty, ale to nie wystarczało. Pani Bellatrix ma w sobie coś, co mnie przyćmiewa. Ona nie ma barier. Jest dzika, jak zwierzę nieznające ludzi, ustatkowania, stałości. Jest tak dzika, że ja przy niej zdaję się być soplem lodu, moje oczy są lodowe i lodowe są włosy, moje usta wypowiadają lodowe słowa lodowym tonem. Ale ja nie chcę być dzika, bo mam bariery, bo ja nie mogę cieszyć się beztrosko jak ona.  
Ja cierpię, kiedy cierpię i smucę się, kiedy się smucę. I tęsknię, kiedy tęsknię, i kocham w zrównoważony sposób. Dlatego nigdy nie oszaleję nikogo na odległość, jak pani Bellatrox oszala swojego męża i kilku innych panów śmierciożerców. Jestem tym, kim chcę być i kim zostanę - ale to smutne. Może nic nigdy z moich zdrowo rozgryzanych posiłków nie będzie mi smakować w taki nieokiełznany sposób jak wszystko, co ona połyka w całości. Muszę się nauczyć być w tym szczęśliwa na swoim parterze. Może przemaluję ściany i powieszę kilka portretów. A potem poszukam kogoś, komu to się spodoba – może znowu porozmawiam z Harrym albo z Ginny, albo z Nevillem.  
Właściwie, to mogę umrzeć. Tak twierdzi pani Bellatrix, pochyla się teraz nade mną i wpatruje się boleśnie. Jej twarz okalają plamy barw. Może to od bólu głowy. Ból głowy zawsze jest głośny, barwny, spektakularny. I za każdym razem inny. Może to od głodu. Mam ochotę na lody czekoladowe. Jej oczy mogłyby być czekoladowe, gdyby nie pachniały mokrą sierścią pantery. Nie, to włosy pachną -  
A może ten zapach mi się wcale nie podoba, na pewno nie pasowałby do deserów z Hogwartu -  
Może to od bólu. Ona wciąż się nachyla, ale jest coraz mniej wyraźna. Jak to możliwe? Pani Bellatrix pali, razi, przytłacza, nie może słabnąć – Ach. To pewnie ja jestem coraz mniej wyraźna. Ale już chyba nie boli. Jest ciemno, mogą przyjść cienie.  
Może to od strachu.

* * *

Pani Bellatrix mówi, że strach jest najgorszy. Siedzi dziś ze mną w mojej celi, mówi, że to już trzy miesiące minęły i że moje milczenie zadało jej ból. Że moje milczenie zabolało Czarnego Pana, a co boli Czarnego Pana, to boli wszystkich naokoło. I mnie też.  
Tak, mnie też.  
Ale dzisiaj pani Bellatrix siedzi obok mnie i mi tłumaczy. Żarzy się, chyba go dziś widziała, jej oczy są nieprzytomne i bardziej zacienione niż zwykle, może ten cień idzie od serca, bo on go przecież na jej sercu kładzie.  
Opowiada mi dzisiaj, tak, jak kiedyś tata mi opowiadał. Cienie w oczach i opowieść, więc zapamiętuję wyraźnie, wierność każe wiedzieć to wszystko i powkładać do kieszeni, dobrze poukładane. Ona tłumaczy mi dzisiaj o strachu, że on jest gorzki jak gorczyca z pieprzem i zatyka gardło. Że jest niezdrowy, bo sieje niedotlenienie i kawałki ciała umierają, całe komórki umierają, połączone, słabe, z braku oddechu. I że ja też nie wytrzymam strachu, że mi serce pęknie, że ona pragnie moich tajemnic, i że razem z nimi wyjdzie ze mnie lęk. Pytam ją, czy słyszała o chropaku krętorogim, tata kazał trzymać prawdę na wierzchu -  
mój policzek boli naprawdę mocno. Ale ona pyta o Harry'ego, ale ja nie mogę mówić o Harrym, ja mam granice i jestem nimi brzydka. Nie przyciągam, więc dlaczego ona pochyla się tak nisko, ze swoim żarem -  
myślę, że to z bólu. I ona, i ja, wszystko z bólu, nawet ciemność jest z bólu, może tatę też bolało, dlatego cienie przyszły i zabrały go z piętra do piwnicy, może karmiły się nim jak dementorzy.

Ale ból nagle znika – jest słońce – jest jasno – jak na plaży, gorąco i duszno.  
To pani Bellatrix, żarzy.  
Za moimi plecami on stoi i patrzy, beznamiętnie, bez niczego. Więc ja też patrzę i mija chwila, gdy on tonie w moich oczach. To byłoby całkiem przyjemne, odprężają się moje mięśnie po Niewybaczalnym, odprężyć nie może się serce, bo ja wiem – jestem Krukonką, ja wiem – on nie tonie, to ja tonę; on czyta.  
Przypomina mi teraz Hermionę, co to za miła myśl, przypomina ją, zaczytany, pochłonięty, zafascynowany książką, przez chwilę nawet radosny, czuję to w sobie, on we mnie na chwilę się otwiera, żeby móc przeczytać dokładnie, ale z chwilą, gdy przewraca ostatnią stronę, jest już tylko ból i przewracam się na plecy, boli mnie wszystko, on jest wściekły, teraz i on parzy, karze Belli odejść, Bella nie odchodzi, Bellę teraz boli, bo boli i jego, kiedy boli jego, boli wszystkich. Dotyka mnie jego wściekłość. Je mnie.

Po prostu siedzi i patrzy na mnie. Tam, gdzie wcześniej była pani Bellatrix, teraz on siedzi. Czy jest piękny? Przyciąga wzrok i wszystkie zmysły, elektryzuje mnie całą, z myślami i instynktem, wszystkie bariery podniesione, elektryzuje jak skuteczne zaklęcie, on jest takim skutecznym zaklęciem. Jego obecność powoduje dyskomfort, cała się wiercę, wierci się moja pamięć, już nie tylko moja, emocje, już nie pozamykane i posortowane, moje kieszenie są rozdarte, wszystko się wysypuje i wylewa nierównym strumieniem, wychodzi ze mnie wszystko, co się nagromadziło przez lata, wszystko wychodzi. Tracę tatę i jego opowieści, tracę wierność, tracę swoje zamknięcie, nikt mnie nigdy nie dotknął w emocje od mojej strony. Trzymałam ich wygląd dla siebie, a on je bezlitośnie wziął do ręki i obejrzał. Spłoszył mi je, jak nieoswojone zwierzęta leśne, muszę wejść między drzewa, odnaleźć je, przywabić i przyprowadzić z powrotem, ale teraz on patrzy, siedzi tu, jest.  
- Nie jesteś szalona. – Głos ma spokojny, ale jakby z lekkim wyrzutem i niezrozumieniem. – Wszyscy mi mówią, że straciłaś rozum jak twój ojciec, wszyscy w to wierzą, a ty jesteś zupełnie normalna. Prawie zupełnie.  
- Nie przejdę na twoją stronę, bo jestem słoneczna – mówię cicho, żeby go nie uderzyć niedelikatnością w tej ciszy; ale mówię, bo wiem, czego on chce.  
- Zauważyłem.  
- Ale ty nie chcesz mnie zabić.  
- Nie chcę, ale mogę. – To ostrzeżenie. Wiem, jestem Krukonką.  
- Po co ci ja, skoro masz Bellę?  
- Zauważasz więcej. Będziesz zawsze przy mnie. Będziesz patrzeć i myśleć, tak, jak teraz. A ja będę patrzył ci przez oczy i dowiadywał się o moich ludziach, czego jeszcze nie wiem.  
- Ja tylko widzę to, co jest.  
- Inni widzą to, czego oczekują.  
- Dlaczego więc sam nie popatrzysz?  
- Dlaczego tak po gryfońsku brniesz w niebezpieczeństwo, skoro mogę ci odebrać zmysły machnięciem różdżki?  
- Zaraziłam się panią Bellatrix. Ona nie ma granic.  
- Ja jestem jej granicą. I lepiej będzie dla ciebie, jeśli to zapamiętasz.

* * *

Kiedy Voldemort staje się granicami świata, gdy on stoi na południowym i na północnym, na wschodnim, i na zachodnim krańcu widnokręgu, to słoneczność ucieka wszystkimi szczelinami. Nie oszalałam. Stoję na dwóch nogach, patrząc na Blaise'a Zabiniego, skazanego za słabość, umierającego kilka metrów dalej. Marchewkowe kolczyki w moich uszach dyndają dzisiaj w rytm marsza żałobnego, a Voldemort rzuca mi zirytowane spojrzenia. Za chwilę rzuci Niewybaczalnym, ja złapię je, jak zawsze, w obie ręce. Blaise Zabini umiera przeze mnie, tak samo, jak przeze mnie umarł Draco Malfoy. Jestem tak ciężka, że nie przygniata mnie już nawet Bellatrix - szalejąca z rozpaczy, że stoję bliżej, niż ona. Jestem tak ciężka, ale ręce podnoszę bez wysiłku, łapiąc w nie codziennie czerwone światło i mając nadzieję na światło zielone, że ono wpadnie kiedyś w moje szeroko rozłożone ramiona, że wypełni mój gest powitania i uczyni płonący, gniewny wzrok Czarnego Pana i jego pluszowego kociaka ostatnimi oczami na świecie, z ostatnimi cieniami, z ostatnim żarem o kolorze, zapachu, o życiu.  
Ale zieleń nie nadchodzi nigdy, chyba, że w postaci jadowitych szat szalejącej Bellatrix, już nie pani, teraz ja też tu jestem panią. Mam nawet czarny tatuaż oplatający rękę ponad nadgarstkiem, prezent z kaprysu Voldemorta. Może z zemsty; albo z irytacji; pewnego dnia po prostu go otrzymałam. Może jest wygodny. Trochę bólu i już wiem, że mam się pojawić, więc pojawiam się – zawsze, bo jestem wierna. Miałam wiele lat na nauczenie się wierności, tutaj mogę ją praktykować. Poznać ją bliżej.  
Możliwe, że teraz ja jestem cieniem. Teraz to ja siedzę w oku, w oku samego Voldemorta. Zasnuwam mu wzrok, kiedy tylko mogę, skazując wszystkich, którzy mogą zagrozić Harry'emu. Ale czasem muszę poświęcić innych, dla wiarygodności, dla pełnego obrazu. Zawsze byli niepasujący, on ich wyszukiwał, dziś wyszukuję ja. Ranię, ranię, jestem profesjonalnym cieniem do wynajęcia, przynoszę szaleństwo, bo to chyba jemu wierny był tata, tata już nie żyje, tak mówi Severus, więc nie trzyma się cieni -choroby, może dla niego to lepiej, może odpocznie; ja jestem już daleko od domu, już go nie odczuwam, dziś osobiście przekwaterowuję innych z poziomu parteru do piwnic – a potem odrywam im głowy i wynoszę na piętro. Stamtąd rozciąga się piękny widok, ale ja jestem już zmęczona wchodzeniem po schodach, ostatnio częściej chyba schodzę, by poopierać się o wilgotne, chłodne powietrze podziemi. Severus mówi, że to świadczy o mojej sile, że jeszcze nie potrzebuję ścian, ale ja wiem, że z każdym kolejnym stopniem w dół pogrążam się coraz bardziej, odchodzę od resztek słonecznego światła. Wiem, że Severus robi to samo. Chodzi ciemnymi korytarzami i oddycha ciemnym powietrzem. Jesteśmy do siebie podobni, zarażeni tym, od czego uciekamy, zanurzeni we własnym strachu i unieruchomieni pod uważnym spojrzeniem Voldemorta. Tyle, że on nie patrzy na nas, a przez nas. To nie przynosi jednak ulgi.  
Severus jest normalny. I ma kontakt z innymi. Dlatego często siadamy razem, wieczorami, kiedy już dzień jest zakończony i nie zostaniemy wezwani. U mnie albo u niego – to nieistotne. W każdym pokoju jest kominek i dwa fotele, i gorąca herbata. Jej gorąco jest spokojne, nie przypomina tego wszystkiego, czym emanują oni. Ci, którym powinnam być obca, ci, z którymi żyję.  
Herbata zachowuje wszelkie standardy, nawet aromat Nory i Hogwartu, i mojego domu. Jej ciepło przemyca trochę słońca. Severus siada naprzeciwko i milczy, ja milczę z nim. Czasem na siebie patrzymy, godzinami bez oderwania wzroku – to jest jak spojrzenie w lustro. Kiedy jest zmęczony i boi się, że nie pójdzie dalej, opowiada mi o swoich eliksirach, i o tragicznych uczniach. O planach ulepszenia niektórych mikstur, o zdobytych białych krukach, o niepewnych teoriach. Ja się śmieję, wsłuchuję, dyskutuję o problemach teoretycznych, próbuję szukać rozwiązań od innych stron i nigdy nie pytam o Zakon. Nigdy nie proszę o lekcję oklumencji. Chcę żyć, a życie czasami jest cenniejsze od wiedzy.  
Bella też mnie odwiedza. Już nie jest piękna. Nikt nie może na nią patrzeć, na jej zniszczenie, na bijący od niej duszny upał, na agresywne fale magii, nad którymi utraciła już kontrolę. Pragnienie Voldemorta stało się ważniejsze, niż pragnienie spełnienia pragnień Voldemorta i Bella niedługo umrze. Na razie jemu jest szkoda najwierniejszej, więc daje jej więźniów do zabawy i wyładowania emocji. Bella przychodzi czasem i opowiada, w jaki sposób chciałaby mnie zabić. Ale swoją różdżkę straciła już po drugiej próbie, jest nieopanowana i nienasycona, a przy tym pusta, jak nigdy.  
On jest siłą, potęgą, mocą, magią w czystej postaci – ona jest wysuszona. Nie wiem, jak mogła się zdobyć na tak wielkie pokłady pragnienia, na taką pustynię. Mówi, że nie ma nic i że nikt inny jej nie słucha. Straciła nawet instynkt samozachowawczy, zapomniała, że ja przekażę ją Voldemortowi na żer, gdy tylko on zgłodnieje wystarczająco.

* * *

- Daj mi dłoń. – To już zwyczaj. Siedzimy obok siebie, trzymając się za ręce – mocno, rozpaczliwie. Nikt nas nigdy nie dotyka i ta chwila jest ulgą wśród całej gorączkowości szaleństwa otaczających nas ludzi. Czasami kładę mu głowę na ramieniu i opowiadam o swoim dzieciństwie, a jego głębokie zmarszczki wygładzają się, gdy słucha mojego głosu, gdy przelewam w niego całe światło, świeżą wodę, zapach drewna i żarciki dzieci sąsiadów, które jeszcze w sobie trzymam.  
Dzisiaj on patrzy na mnie, rozluźniony, wolny.  
- Jesteś wciąż słoneczna. Rozdźwięczona.  
A ja się śmieję, gdy słyszę moje własne słowa w oprawie jego chropawych ust, chropawego głosu; wiem, że próbuje mnie rozbawić i pocieszyć równocześnie, a przy tym wyznać coś od siebie. Książę z bajki powiedziałby, że jestem jego świeżym powiewem wiatru, wymarzoną pięknością i że nie może beze mnie żyć. Ale ja siedzę w głębokim fotelu, o kilka korytarzy oddalona od Voldemorta, którego znak noszę; i czuję dotyk tych chropawych ust, pokaleczonych przez wszystkie poprzednie lata i oddaję im własne okaleczenie, między nami to wszystko delikatnieje, świta, już nie ma tak ostrych brzegów; zostaje tylko smak gorczycy.  
I mimo tego, że oboje smakujemy Bellą, że przesiąknęliśmy, to jest nam dobrze i nie czujemy się już winni, kiedy jesteśmy razem. Przy całym ciężarze, którego nabraliśmy, potrafimy więcej udźwignąć.  
Pozwalam sobie czasami na myśl, że dla niego moje granice są moim pięknem; że nie pociągała go nigdy drapieżność i dzikość Belli, tylko w jakiś sposób i z jakiegoś powodu – ja. Trochę to zarazem przerażające, bo niezrozumiałe. Ale może w tej sytuacji, odosobnieniu, w normalności, którą sobie dajemy, nie było dla nas innej możliwej drogi.  
Myślę, że nie wytrzymalibyśmy razem w innym miejscu i przy innych warunkach; tutaj ocieram mu gorycz z czoła, a on czasem się o mnie opiera. Przypomina, dlaczego wciąż nie rozpłaszczyłam się przed Voldemortem i że można w ten sposób wytrwać. Dajemy sobie nawzajem smak, który na wolności byłby zbyt orientalny, wyspecjalizowany, nie do zniesienia na co dzień.

Na korytarzach panuje cisza, jak zawsze; ale musimy się pośpieszyć, przerwać rozmowę, żeby spać już, kiedy Bella rozpocznie w piwnicach swoją zabawę i przeciągnie ją powolną muzyką po całym gmachu, po pokojach, ścianach, po uszach.

* * *

Chciałabym powiedzieć jej, że mam dość, że jej czas się niedługo skończy, a ja się do tego przyczynię, ale Voldemort ciągle pozwala Belli wałęsać się po budynku, trwać przy swoim boku i patrolować rozpaczliwie, z odłamkami nadziei pomiędzy cieniami w oczach.  
Bella już nigdy nie śmieje się nieokiełznanie. Harry by jej nie poznał.

Siedzi przede mną złamana i prosi. A ja odwracam głowę, świadoma, że ona w rzeczywistości już się skończyła. Że już nawet nie pachnie, ani nie swędzi, ani nie otumania.  
- Naucz mnie swojego szaleństwa, Luno. Moje już mu nie wystarcza, a twoje go porwało, trzyma cię ciągle przy sobie, dał ci osobny pokój, pozwolił ci romansować ze Snapem, możesz wszystko, naucz mnie swojego szaleństwa. Moje nie wystarcza, Luno, chcę być taka jak ty, chcę zająć z powrotem należne mi miejsce, on jest mój, ja go chcę, on musi mnie chcieć -  
Uderzam ją Expelliarmusem, kiedy już sięga rękami do mojej szyi i porzucam za drzwiami, na podłodze. Bella zwija się w kłębek i mruczy, jakby znowu owijała gruby, czarny ogon wokół nóg swojego Pana, wyciszona, spokojna, żarząca się w ciemności korytarza.

* * *

Koniec przyszedł zupełnie niespodziewanie. Nie było nas tam, ani mnie, ani Severusa, właściwie z wszystkich oznaczonych jedna Bella trwała w tamtej chwili przy boku Voldemorta. Osaczyli go dzięki informacji swojego szpiega, ale nikt nie spodziewał się takich rezulatatów. Śmierci, czyli wolności.  
Nie wiem, jak Harry go zabił. Nie wiem, jakie są straty po stronie Zakonu. W Kwaterze wśród śmierciożerców panuje popłoch, usiłują zebrać swoje rzeczy i uciec, wynieść się, zanim na miejsce dotrą aurorzy. Krzyczą, przepychając się, wysyłając sowy do żon, nikt nie rozpacza ani nie wspomina imienia tego, który zaczął to wszystko.  
Są zmęczeni, skołowani, oboleli, wojna zbyt długo ciągała ich po kraju, po ranach, po ryzyku, żeby mieli czegokolwiek żałować czy zastanowić się nad swoją stratą. Cieszą się świadomością, że nie doszło do ostatecznej bitwy, nie musieli kłaść się wrogowi pod nogi płaszczem trupów, czują swoje życie w klatkach piersiowych z intensywnością o wiele większą niż ta, na jaką pozwalali sobie wcześniej. Nie boją się, choć to głupota, ale ich ulga przesłoniła rozum.  
Po chwili w budynku zalega cisza. Stoimy ramię w ramię, gdy przychodzą triumfatorzy. To dziwne spotkanie: trochę jak w partii szachów. Stoimy naprzeciwko siebie, czarni - biali, nieruchomi i cisi, dopóki Ron Weasley – tak, zawsze był specjalistą od tej gry – nie przełamuje napięcia. Podchodzi pewnym krokiem - oni też musieli się zmienić - dziękuje nam obojgu i wyciąga rękę w geście gratulacji. My uśmiechamy się tylko smutno; to już nie ma znaczenia dla mnie, ale Severus zawsze pragnął uznania, po cichu i niesłyszalnie; wiemy o tym oboje i ściskam jego dłoń w swojej, to wielka chwila, szkoda, że nie będziemy mogli jej wspominać.  
Harry stoi na środku dziedzińca, wciąż niepewny, choć zwyciężył samego Voldemorta. Z pewnością nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić, ale uśmiecha się do mnie nieśmiało.  
- Dobra robota, Luno – krzyczy, on też niczego jeszcze nie zauważa, ale stojąca za nim Hermiona robi kilka kroków w naszą stronę – ona zawsze widziała, wiedziała wszystko.  
Severus prycha cicho:  
- Chociaż w takim momencie mogłaby mi oszczędzić wykładu, cholerna Gryfonka.  
Ale ja patrzę na nią, chcę się dowiedzieć, jak to brzmi wypowiedziane na głos, jak brzmi w ustach kogoś, teraz już mi obcego. Jej słowa wywołują poruszenie wśród szeregów białych pionków, najgłośniej krzyczy Molly Weasley i Tonks, one zawsze podchodziły do życia przez emocje.  
- Co masz na myśli? Jakie konsekwencje, jaka więź?  
Zza ich wysokich tonów przebija się głos Harry'ego, smutny, ale zrównoważony; może on po prostu zbyt wiele już widział.  
- Więc to dotknie ich wszystkich, co do jednego?

Nie słuchamy więcej, patrzymy na siebie. Gorąco obejmuje już nasze ręce i barki, ale gdy Mroczny Znak zabiera z nas życie, my śmiejemy się głośno, na samym środku dziedzińca, na słońcu, bo już nie ma żadnych oczu, w których moglibyśmy być cieniami, a słońce przelewa się przez nas oboje równocześnie, bo trzymamy się tak blisko, że ciepło śmierci, słońca i drugiego ciała jest jednym i tym samym, słodkim blaskiem wolności.  
Nigdy nie powiedział, że mnie kocha, ale to, że umiera obok mnie, jest największym wyznaniem.

Widok ze szczytu wieży oszałamia.


End file.
